thecreedfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger le Poer
Sir Roger le Poer (-1186) 'was a Anglo-Norman knight, soldier, mercenary of the Lions of Brabant company, and veteran of the Battle of Downs. Biography Norman Invasion of Ireland Lion of Brabant In 1174, Roger began travelling with a Brabançon mercenary company known as Leeuwen van Brabant or the Lions of Brabant. He met the company while they made their voyage to England, and was enticed to join them. Lead by Thjis Nicolaas, a famous mercenary known as the 'Golden Lion of Brabant,' Roger traveled to the Duchy of Brabant with the Lions and settled there. He began a successful career as a mercenary while traveling in the Holy Roman Empire where the Lions developed a reputation. Battle of Downs In 1177, when Sir John de Courcy began his conquest of east Ulster, Roger enlisted in hopes of adventure and the spoils of war. In service to King Henry II, Roger and his brother Sir Robert joined Sir de Courcy's army and fought in the Siege of Downpatrick with distinction. He remained at de Courcy's side when King Ruaidrí MacDuinnsléibe of Ulster lead his forces in a fierce battle to retake the town, and was celebrated for his valor when they repelled his forces. Personality & Appearance "''It might be said without offence, there was not one man who did more valiant acts than Sir Roger le Poer, the youngest, bravest, and most handsome of all the Anglo-Norman knights. Although a young, beardless man, he showed himself a valiant, and courageous gentleman; who grew into such good credit before he was traitorously killed in Ossory." '- Giraldus Cambrensis'' Personal Life, Relationships, and Family Sir Roger was a well-liked man and he was held in high regard by those who made his acquaintance. He was described in amiable terms by the scholar Gerald Cambria, and had also made an impression on the other Norman knights of the time. He was a close friend and companion in arms of Sir John de Courcy and they kept in contact following their travels in service of King Henry II during the Norman Invasion of Ireland. As a scion of House le Poer, a newly established noble family, Sir Roger had a great deal of responsibility to maintain his family's status. While he reluctantly embraced his role at first, Sir Roger was eager to abandon his duties, and left the Norman Empire with Thjis Nicolaas and his companions to the Holy Roman Empire. * 'Sir Robert le Poer '- Roger's brother, the two worked together during the Norman Invasion of Ireland, but eventually parted ways on bad terms after a dispute over their roles in House le Poer. Lions of Brabant Thjis' mercenary companions hold a mutual respect for one another, and are old friends who have traveled together for years. Roger is mistrustful of the mercenaries, and although he respects Thjis Nicolaas, he has a low opinion of the other 'Lions of Barbant,' referring to them as ''routiers; ''a Gascon term for highwaymen. Despite his belief that they are no better than petty criminals, Roger continued to accompany them on their contracts in the Duchy of Brabant and occasionally further into the Holy Roman Empire. His departure from the Norman territories fueled his spite towards his former associates, and he refused to return to England or any other Norman territories. Trivia * Roger is multilingual and fluent in multiple dialects of French, Latin, and conversational Dutch.